marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jefferson Douglas (Dimension X)
The Tank is a mutant and former member of Mutant Force. He is a current member of X-Force 5. History Jefferson Douglas had a shabby childhood. He grew up in the slums of New York, after his parents divorced, and he was raised solely by his father. Unfortunately, his father was an abusive alcoholic, so he avoided him as much as possible. He would throw himself into his studies at school and get B averages, but even this was not enough to please his father. So he would spend his time alone, mostly friendless. Soon, when playing baseball with himself, his skin was coated in a liquid-y metal, and he hit the baseball out of sight, which, upon hearing the news later that evening, caused an earthquake in Africa. He decided that from now on, he would use his powers to defend himself and others, mostly from his father. So he attempted to train with his powers as much as he could do alone. Then, one night, his father attacked him in a drunken rage. He ran and hid, and when his father went looking for him, he tapped him from behind. His father spun around, saw him, and fainted, but later died of shock. Guilty that he had killed the one person he really even knew, he decided there was more use to his power, and he had to use it responsibly. Thus, Jeff Douglas became the NYC vigilante Armor Arms. Soon enough, Armor Arms was approached by the leader of Mutant Force known as the Mimic. He was told that he was a mutant with organic steel skin. He also informed him that he was one of the most powerful mutants he had ever encountered, and he wanted to have him on the team. Flattered, he accepted, but soon regretted it. He was not let out in the field often, as he expressed little restraint. Additionally, had had very few people he talked to on the team. But that soon changed when he met a group of other Mutant Force exiles: an elastic boy, telepath, genius, and animorph. His best friend soon became the elastic boy, nicknamed "Rubber Boy." The team always appreciated his presence and his contributions to their little group. This made it all the better when talk of separating from Mutant Force came up. Armor Arms was completely for the field decision, stating he'd be the happiest man on the planet if he could use his powers on a foe. The motion carried, and the X-Force 5 debuted shortly thereafter. Jeff's raw strength and lack of restraint soon proved extremely useful against many a foe. The Mutant Force would always have many a member, but X-Force 5 was always set with who they had, which was tested when Tank seemingly died at ground zero of a nuclear explosion. However, by activating his powers, he was even able to survive that. Powers and Abilities Powers: Armored Form: Tank can change his skin into organic titanium/steel, granting him a multitude of powers. Super Strength: Tank can lift nearly 90 tons in his armored form. Super Stamina: Tank is capable of fighting for hours in his armored form. Invulnerability: Tank is nigh-invulnerable to physical harm, and can only be forcibly shifted into his normal form by being knocked unconscious. Abilities: Expert Combatant: All members of Mutant Force are highly trained in powered and depowered combat. Trivia *Jefferson has the same powers as the Earth-616 superhuman Colossus, and he joined his Earth's version of the X-Men. He contrasts from Colossus in many ways, however, mostly in the fact that he is not artistic, and a loner by nature. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Mutant Force (Dimension X) Category:Dimension X Category:X-Force 5 (Dimension X) Category:Heroes (Dimension X) Category:Metal Skin Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Alternate Form Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Force Fields Category:Space Survival